A Dangerous Game
by What I Wouldn't Give
Summary: Spying was a dangerous game, especially in the height of the Cold War.  You must always keep the objective in sight.  In this day and age, it is a matter of life and death.  America knows this first hand.  Cold War fic.


A Dangerous Game

Disclaimer: I own naught. Not Hetalia, or _In the Air Tonight_, or even the great John F. Kennedy. Nothing.

Music: _In the Air Tonight_ by Phil Collins MUST be playing in the background for this one. It sets the tone for the entire fic.

Time Period: Cold War Era

Summary: Spying was a dangerous game. One must never forget the objective. In this day and age, it is a matter of life and death.

This spawned from recently discovering the afore mentioned song and my science project (the Space Race between America and U.S.S.R. During the Cold War.). Enjoy.

The smoky air of the ball room filled his lungs as he stepped inside, the rest of the G-8 following behind him. The music was slow and sultry, occasionally moving faster and than falling into lolls of mere playing. America's eyes scanned the room, searching for the one woman Kennedy had told him would give him the information. He said she would click her heels three times when she spotted him. And to make sure she spotted him as quick as possible. As this was a matter of life and death for the woman.

The tense air of the ball room did nothing to ease his nerves. They were in Soviet Union's territory. One false move and everything would be over. The lights glowed as couples moved past him, some huddled in groups whispering nothings. He spotted her. Dressed just like Kennedy had said she would be. Her hair done up; a dress that slit up her long, long right leg, and those ardent heels. He glanced to see if the coast was clear. Soviet Union was no where to be seen. The rest of the G-8 was conversing amongst themselves. Now was his perfect time to move.

Weaving his way through ball room until he came up, just a hare's breath away, and went around her; his eyes meeting her's for a fleeting moment before moving away. She flashed him a false, lustful smile and turned back to her companion. He walked back to her, and tapped the shoulder of the gentleman she was talking to. America glanced at her shoes. Slowly, ever so slowly she clicked them.

Once. Twice. Three times.

"May I cut in?" his eyes flashing with glint. The man stepped aside, allowing America to hold his hand out to the lady.

The music picked up.

She walked up to him. Slowly, ever so slowly. Hips jutting out in smooth gait. She pressed her body up to him as he spun her. She took that long,long leg and used it to pull him closer. Her ruby red lips were a breath away from his ear. They swayed slowly in time to the music. The singer crooned into the mike.

"What's a classy gent like yourself want with a dangerous woman like me?" her voice held a teasing note.

"I think you know what I want."

"Do I? I don't think that's the way you ask a lady."

So that's the way it was going to be.

"What's it going to cost me? A dance? A kiss perhaps. Maybe you want to leave a pretty little red kiss mark on my white collar here."

She snorted gently.

"Save it for another girl Casanova. I think it may cost you a dance though." she looked at with a sexy smile playing on her lips.

He moved up to her; his hands sliding from the middle of her thighs, to the tops of her hips. She arched a tad into his touch. Clasping his hand in her's he led her in heated dance; soft, quick, fleeting touches were left on the other.

She was left panting at his neck when the song finished. When the woman caught her breath, she smiled again.

"Alfred."

"Yes?"

He pulled him by the neck and whispered into his ears. It was all he needed to know.

She took her first two fingers and kissed them, making sure it left a mark, and pressed them to America's.

"Thanks for the dance Casanova."

Walking away, she picked up her purse, and walked out. Her hips moving that sultry walk of hers. Giving him a lasting glance over her shoulder, she winked at him, and left with out a trace.

Mission? Done. Kennedy would be pleased with him

America walked out, silently, and left for home.

Historical Notes:

Spying was very common place during the Cold War. America and the Soviet Union were sending spies into each others country to try and gain an edge. It was also very dangerous. Caught and you could be killed.

I called Russia the Soviet Union, because of the fact he was not Russia during this time period. He was the U.S.S.R. Or Soviet Union. So I don't want to hear any complaints.

The tone of this is VERY different then anything I've ever written. I'm quite embarrassed by my other fics, as I wrote them when I was younger and was not very good at writing. I'm quite proud of this piece. I hope to have more on the way! Send me your requests! Details are on my profile about requests.

Reviews? :)


End file.
